


Take Some Time

by rebbie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbie/pseuds/rebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a hard time saying goodbye. Beth has a hard time resisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while.  
> Mostly because I had been listening to Change Your Ticket by One Direction on repeat.. so sue me.

Daryl Dixon has seen a lot of things. If he had to choose one thing, though.. only one thing to see for the rest of his life, it would be the way Beth Greene looks in his bed. Blonde hair and porcelain skin against dark sheets, and eyes so blue they rival the sky. Everything about her is bright. The light to his dark. A beacon. 

They met by chance. Beth’s car broke down on a dirt road and Daryl’s small house was the only one for a mile in any direction. Opening his door to find her – out of breath and red-faced, all legs and that blonde hair, biggest smile he’d ever seen – he knew right then. 

“Watchin’ you get dressed messes with my head.” 

His second favourite thing to look at? Her, fumbling around in his room, trying to get dressed and pack at the same time. Eyes darting around, shirt unevenly buttoned, those white underwear with the bow on the front. Was it possible to be turned on and upset at the same time? 

Beth goes to school in Atlanta. They spend more time apart than together. Missed calls, short video chats, late night texts. Beth tries her best to come home every weekend, dividing time between her family’s farm and Daryl’s place, but they make the most out of their time together. They got a late start today for obvious reasons, but it’s already Sunday and Beth wants to be back in the city by dinner. 

“Take that bag off your shoulder.” Daryl sits up on the bed, hanging his legs off the side. Beth looks at him, sighs and drops her half empty backpack on the floor. She never brings too much, just a change of clothes or two and a toothbrush – less packing means more time together.

“Come get back in bed.” Beth stands in front of him and Daryl takes her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and gently kissing each one. 

“We still got time left,” he slowly undoes the buttons on her shirt and looks up at her before placing his hands on her hips and touching a kiss to her stomach where he knows it tickles. “This don’t have to be over.” 

“Daryl..” Beth tries to argue, she really does.. only now Daryl’s hands are moving down her hips and he’s gently tugging at the waistband of her underwear. 

Letting go of her underwear, Daryl moves his hands around to the back of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. 

“Why don’t we take some time, huh?” Daryl lies back and gives Beth a final pull. She climbs back up onto the bed and straddles his waist. 

“Why don’t we take just a little more time?” Daryl’s hands are back on her thighs, and if Beth had a white flag, it would be waving. 

She gladly surrenders. Twice. 

\---

Beth allows herself a few minutes afterwards to enjoy the way their bodies fit together, feeling his heart still racing against her back as he holds her. 

“Don’t go,” the hair on his chin is rough on her neck as he whispers in her ear. “It’s not the same when you’re gone.” 

Beth rolls onto her back and turns to face him. She hates this part. 

Daryl brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and rests his hand on her cheek. 

“You should probably stay..” He lifts himself up so that he’s hovering over her, balancing on all fours, moving slowly down her body, further under the covers. 

“..here with me..” He kisses that spot again, on her stomach just above her bellybutton. He keeps moving. 

“..couple more days..” Another kiss, this time just south of her bellybutton. Her breath catches. 

The weight of his body between her legs and his breath warm on her skin lights Beth on fire. She props herself up on her elbows and looks down at him. 

“It’s not good to be all alone.” She concedes aloud, for her own sake more so than his.

“Girl, I don’t wanna say goodbye.” He doesn’t plan on talking at all, not right now.

Beth’s last coherent thought is that she should invest in a white flag.

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second writing adventure, and my first time writing anything even remotely smutty, so take it easy on that.  
> Otherwise, I love hearing your thoughts and comments.  
> If you're on tumblr, I'm rebediah and I don't bite.


End file.
